This invention relates to an X-ray photographic inspecting device and, more particularly, to improvements in an X-ray photographic inspecting device for inspecting the welded part of a wall to be inspected such as, for example, a large size metal gas tank wall or the like.
Generally, a large size metal gas tank a is, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, manufactured by welding a number of metal plates b, . . . in both longitudinal and lateral directions with each other. The weldability of the welded parts c, . . . among the metal plates is normally inspected by an X-ray photographing while manufacturing the tank.
There is presently known a conventional X-ray photographic inspection device as indicated in FIG. 3. This device has a body e movable along the upper edge d' of a wall d which is to be inspected such as the wall of a tank, an X-ray generator f hung through a rop g from one side of the surface of the wall d, and a gondola h installed at the other side of the surface of the wall d. A worker or an operator i on the gondola h adjusts the height of the X-ray generator f while pulling the rope g and thus positions the X-ray generator f at the welded part c of the metal plates b on the wall d to be inspected. Another worker or operator i' on the ground imparts a tension to the rope g so that the X-ray generator f may not laterally rock. In this state, the other worker or operator i" on a ladder j vertically suspended from the body e takes the X-ray photograph.
In the above described conventional X-ray photographic inspecting device, the X-ray generator f is manually or artificially moved elevationally upwardly or downwardly, positioned and fixed. Accordingly, this device necessitates at least three workers or operators so as to fix the X-ray photographic inspecting device to the predetermined position of the welded part on the wall to be inspected. In addition, the foregoing work is dangerous, and the positioning operation of the X-ray generator is inaccurate. Therefore, errors tend to occur in the inspection. Further, the aforementioned work is very inefficient. Thus, it takes a great deal of labor and time in the inspection of one large-sized tank.